1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-tank type motor-driven pump. More particularly, it relates to an improved construction for connecting an electric conductor in an in-tank type motor-driven pump.
2. Discussion of Background
FIG. 2 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view showing a conventional in-tank type motor-driven pump. A motor 2 is installed in the casing 8 of a pump 1 placed in a liquid container. An impeller 6 is fixed to a shaft 5 of the motor. When an electric power is supplied to a commutator 3 through brushes 4 from the outside of the pump 1, the impeller 6 is rotated so that liquid in the liquid container is sucked through an intake port 7 formed in a lower motor cover, and then, is discharged through a discharge port 10 formed in an upper motor cover 9 while it is passed through the interior of the casing 8, during which a pumping function is established. An end of a lead wire 11 as a first conductor is connected to each of the brushes 4. The other end of the lead wire 11 is connected to an end 12a of a first terminal 12. The first terminal 12 is firmly fitted to the upper motor cover 9 and to a bracket 13. The other end of the first terminal 12 extends out of the pump 1 to constitute a second terminal portion 12b. Another terminal 15 to which an external conductor 14 as a second conductor is connected, is connnected to the terminal portion 12b, through which an electric power is supplied to the motor. A protection member 17 made of an insulating material covers an external connecting part 16 for the pump 1 to protect it electrically and mechanically.
In the conventional in-tank type motor-driven pump, many constituting members are necessary for the external connecting part 16 to keep this part safely dry. Accordingly, connecting operators become very complicated and are considerably decreases its reliability.